


Dead In The Water

by spectrinut



Category: Club Rush
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Musicals, Sexism, Songfic, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectrinut/pseuds/spectrinut
Summary: Rhu questions the nature of her and Chelsea's relationship after everything they've gone through together.
Relationships: Chelsea Min/Rhu Berry, Kenneth Tucker/Timothy Whittaker
Kudos: 1





	Dead In The Water

ruhu was in shock. kenth was DEAD :(. gael also. Cum sock) She was very sad. Tmthy was ANGRY. he was pace around the facility with hands in his fists. conny was tryin to calm him down but he AscreaM!!  
"Get off mye bitch! My boydriend dead 😩"

"ok damn you stanky ass shoe polish ass bleach bottle blond uneven bowlcut hoe headass gay bitch, i'm tryna RECONCEAL."  
-conny  
"i'm gonna go watch my favorite mugical; for the love of beverby hill" she say again..  
they start fighting and kick and scracth. Conni say tom's dad is deadd and he is BASTARD. timmy's goes "weell at least am not a firry."" He exclaim.ed.  
Connie cried very loud. She is insulted and a closeted homophobe. She don't want no one to kno she is mastermynd. "SHUT UP!JUST SHUT UP!!!!!! YOUR GONNA DIE WITH BOYFEIEND KENNEY!!!" then she run

to kitchen.

rhu was very scared. she is only 5'2.5 inche. her hot and sexksy BEST FRIEND chelsa was 5eight and they atRE JUST FRIENDS.no romamtic.  
"hi cjelsea :)" rhu say. sge brush off her NASA sweater with her fingernails. they were painted black. she listen to very hard vore music like the front botbomz and cavecity. she was wearing socks. Not everyone wears socks so i just wanterd to specify .

"I am LOVE YOU. marry?' chels retorted. she walk up behind rhu and grab WHOLE BODY.  
"aww youre so very sweet," rhu says, blus8ng."youre such good friend but we can't get married silly goose! we r 17!" :_( :/

"Goodbye future, once so bright, meet my pregnant girlfriend  
Watch my bank account run dry, 437 dollars spent  
To put things back to the way they used to be  
Still, I woulda spent so much more  
But 437 dollars somehow shakes all responsibility  
But it's not easy  
She looks me dead in the eyes and says "hey Brian  
If you still believe in the Lord above  
Get on your hands and knees and pray for us  
Get on your hands and knees and pray for us  
The past few months were pretty rough  
A couple times, wished we both were dead  
I never cried like that before  
I thought my eyes would pop out of my head  
Not just preparing for nightmares  
Years and years I do suppose  
Nothing feels alright now  
The length of my hair or the fit of my clothes  
I'm crying like a baby, soft and nothing  
'Cause I can leave so what now what, so where do I go  
'Cause I could imagine myself throwing all my clothes  
Inside a suitcase without bothering to fold them  
'Cause I could imagine myself throwing all my things  
Inside a suitcase without bothering to fold them  
She looked me dead in the eyes and says 'Hey Brian  
If you still believe in the Lord above  
Get on your hands and knees and pray for us  
Get on your hands and knees and pray for us'  
Because freshness is expected from any hip hop artist  
I avoid using traditional techniques  
I avoid using traditional techniques" Chelseen saibd with a smile :)

"Rhu": o'h my god,....how are you prehenant?"

chelsea look SHOCK and went :"omg nooo hahaha was playing song for you! i am homo. "  
she think about when tinothy and chlesea talk in courtroom. they seem very angry...but also…..romance? ?? Abut ruuh now know… That is not quite right.  
"You better be" she say :)

ivan come BURSTING into the cortroom. eveyeone else is gone but chels and r. "van! " Rhu yell ,"what are you do here??" b*lush*

"gale deacase!!!' he cry m. he falled to his knees

"Oh." Chelsb sayed. "Damb tgat shit sucks"  
Om"gosh i know!! i am so sorry inan!!!" Ruu run over and hug him very hard. 

Cheleas Got VERY jellus!!!! She coffed reallg hard to get ryu atrention. 

"Omg chelsea do you have ebola????x"" rhu say shocked (agaain). A she rush over to ch sea and grab her face. "Fever?on forehad?" "No don't think so" say chel. 

"I am sorry i interrupt," Ivan sayid, tears falling out of his i sockets. "i write down evidence of gal's daeth."

"we watched him shoot himself in the head?" morgan say.  
"yea but u nevee know," cried ivan. 

chelsea stormed outb of the room. Furious. She ran Out.

Later.: they were cooking at the park. They had no food 😒 so they grill gale's serveref arms. yummy

norgan is barbecue ing !:)

Tommy say "im not that mad any more:// Rhu letss hold hand premaritally".

rhu: " .///. Ooo idk about that….i am christkan. is that sin? When man anf women? hold "

"Yes but not when two girls hokd hand!" Chelsea say. She grabbed rhu hand. I'll  
rhu fReaked. Shre never felt this way before. It was…..nwas niceS!! Could she…..no….she wears Socks!

meanwhil.mmmm…….conn e was in McDonald buying milkshake with her money because she is rich actress hollywood mastrtmind 😊. yummy yummy looks so good

timothu go to mcdobald with cannie. "I am srry withhow i acted tward you wehen we were babie *~*" then theu hug as adopted siblings do and timthy didn't get any milkshake becuase he used to be rich but mom died :( and spent it all on xbox coin  
"ita ok but  
….." connie stare intently. "Wgat is it connie? "  
"i'm still homophobic" She say, saf look in her rabbit eyes. "It's ok" timthothy said. I accept you the way you are, even if we were born different :)" connie cry. She love acceptance. Just hate gay people 

Back at the parkk. It is now nighttime. And fourtb of july ;) in America only. In switzerland it is christnas ☺☺

chelsea gets sick of eating gales OVERCOOKED pangreas and grabs rhus hand (bad thing). rhu looks up and blush?! She cannor feel way about her best...friwnd……. how dare she????

"hey mamas let's go to applebeess " say chelsea. she did not like this barbie q. timmo was looking at rhy weird with googoo gaga eyees. it was odd and she did not like him for it. he will not steal her woman. but she rhu not know how to reflect him, so she stand up. "Ok chelesea , let go to app bleed 😊" she say with smirk. 

"ok baby girk lets get in da cadillac" chelsea stole a car from the dump beforw they got kidnapped. She also left it at the park (because she lived there). she wasnt homeless or anything she just didn't like houses. 

Whe n rhu got in tge carr chelsea gave her de aux cord. "As a gift" chelsea say. Happy birthday ".  
Oh"god!" Rhu sayd. "It is my birgday!!! I forgot thank you for reminder chelsea you are my b3st friend ever in the galaxy i am love you #!" A@  
Rhu plug the cord into her blackverry nokia 7 and put on her favorite alterntaive rocke band. Teangers by chemicale romance (feat imagination dragons :))

"We are at applebee baby," Chelsea sayd to the redhead. Rhu snap back to reality. From her daydream….

DAYDREAM FLASHBACK:

"rhu now that you are 18 we get marri ed?" Say a voyce. She could not see who was sayin it, but she could hear it and… was FEMALE??? no.. Impossible. Rhu was woman. 

"Yes i would lov to " rhu hearf her OWN VOICE say through daydream intercom. she was SHOCKED AGAIN. 

then chelsea tell her to get out of car and rhey gead into applebee.

insides honey's they see…...isee......ivan as waiter???!!  
"hello rhu and chelsea" he say; nonchalant, "today is valentines, so couple..eat free!" 

rhu blush. Maybe it was the insinuation that chel and her were marriage, but could also be because, Chelsea was hold her….bridal style??? in restaurant!!!  
"i don't jnow xhelsea….we are both lady! Not couple!!"

chelsea sighed. "For tax reason 

Suddenly. Timothee and Ke neyh burst tru the door! "We are a couple so we eat free but i still hate communism, nothing is free in PRESIDENT TRUMP'S AMERICA!!!

"I hate women. Get back in the homeybee's kitchen whor! You probably had abortion. That is not alloud. That. Was a baby! Blump of cells??? Whole ass human. Leave"

"Wow he has such way with words 😍😍😍" kenneyhb say he hates women too but because hes gay.

"i am lesbian" say chelsea "never pregnant" 

Rhu gasp "no way"  
"Yes" chelsea admits…. "I don't wear socks

"But i wear socks!!!÷" scream Rhud!

"Not anymore 😌💖" she say as she go in and kiss rhu. Teeth clack.

Happy end!!!!!!÷👾👾👾👾👙🐽💦

**Author's Note:**

> thank 4 reading 😁


End file.
